Being Human as a WereWolf
by AnimeKina
Summary: Try being a WereWolf for a day and raising three teenagers all different. This is Iruka's life, and now to make it more complicated he has to deal with feelings for Kakashi. Story with LuvinNCbaby idea from SyFy IruKaka YAOI WARNING M for a reason (extremely possible I will go for LONG hiatuses, apologizing now)
1. Chapter 1

Iruka walks through the crowded hallways of Konoha High School, his muscles tightened to control his change. His heart beat so fast he was having trouble keeping his breathing regular.

When he walked into his classroom he sees his co~worker Kakashi Hatake sitting on his desk. Iruka blushes lightly, his heart speeds up even more, not helping his aching lungs at all. He takes a deep breath and tries to work around the teacher.

Iruka cant seem to controll his wondering eyes for they keep going to the lazy adult beside him. _Ya, he's really cute-wait? what? No! Sure his grey hair matches his cool demenor and his smoldering black eyes feel as if they peirce the soul with one glance, but that doesn't mean he's cute...right?_ Iruka shivers lightly and attempts to relax but fails when he feels a hand on his shoulder and breath on his ear.

"Iruka are you feeling alright? You seem out of it." Kakashi asks unknowingly that its partly his fault for his co~workers problem.

"Ya Kakashi I'm fine, just a little tired is all. I didnt get much sleep last night." Iruka says, not telling his friend why he didnt get the sleep needed.

Kakashi laughs, _his goregous laugh_, and says, "Oh I know those nights!"

Iruka gets wide eyed, "Really?" _Is he a 'wolf too? _Iruka wonders with excitement.

Kakashi chuckles and nods, "You gotta be careful with those girls dude, or they'll run you dry." If Iruka had dog ears and a tail at that moment they'd be down and tail between his legs. All he can do now is nod and walk to the other teacher desk and get ready for the students.

At his desk Iruka pulls out his book and sighs. His secret keeps him from everyone he's ever loved, even his own parents. He glances at his assosait and cant help but stare at the other man's back. He knows it would never work, Kakashi a human and him a 'wolf, but he can dream cant he? Thats what he does, all during class he day dreams about anything and everything.

Suddenly the bell rings and Iruka jumps, rudely interrupted out of his dream. Students giggle and chuckle at their teacher as they walk by. Iruka almost growled but held back the urge and just shrunk back into his seat.

He glances back Kakashi and catches the man's eyes. Iruka blushes and tried to look away but fails. Kakashi smirks and shakes his head, probably thinking he imagined it all. _If only he knew..._Iruka thought as the next class came in.

Iruka looked at his phone and smiled at his wallpaper. It was of his three girls. Well not really his three but he was their guardian. They were all different but were all the same like him; none of them were your average human. At home Iruka was tougher and actaully manly, but here he was a follower.

Each girl was different in everyway. Temari, a vampire, was tan and blonde but she was quite scene, wearing lots of make up and very colorful clothing. Hinata was pale with deep violet hair. She was a wall flower and the best one since she was a ghost. Sakura was the most tomboy out of the three, she played basically every sport but loved to swim. When they would all go to the lake during the summer Iruka could never get Sakura out of the water. Sakura, a mermaid, loved the water and she looked the part, coral pink hair and sea green eyes.

Iruka wasnt ready to be home but he didnt want to be here. At home it was crazy all the time. At school he felt confined and like the walls were closing in on him. Where he wanted to be was the woods behind his house, where he could shift freely.

At just the thought of shifting Iruka almost whined with want and need. He loved the feeling of his muscles and bones shifting to create the animal the lived within him. He enjoyed being able to smell, hear, and feel things better than the average wolf and human.

When he could no longer stand the feel of his clothing sticking so sickly close to his skin he stood and quickly left the room. He told the principal he didnt feel well and took the rest of the day off. He texted the girls he'd be late home and ran to the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please enjoy the read; I'm sorry for the extremely short first chapter. I am just beginning and hoping that, if this is currently not that good, it will get better as I continue writing.**

Iruka shed his clothes as quickly as he could before he ripped them while he was changing. Just as he got to his boxers he felt his mud brown hair spreading around his body, his muscles tightening and loosening and stretching to meet new standards, and his bones and teeth growing larger and longer.

When the transformation was complete, he howled to the heavens and ran. He felt each leaf under his padded paws, he heard each gust and breeze of wind, and he smelt each animal and plant around him. These senses were intensified so much the sensations they gave him almost made him have an orgasm right there in that spot, but he knew better.

Iruka ran until his lungs hurt and his body screamed in pain at him. He decided to lay in the shade of a large oak tree and rest his feet and looked around. Iruka sniffed the air, confused. He could have sworn he smelt Kakashi. Quickly Iruka hid in a bush.

Not long after Iruka was comfy Kakashi came running through the trees. Iruka couldn't believe that that much time had passed and it was after school.

Then the smell hit him, the smell of blood. Iruka looked at Kakashi and saw streams running from his arm to his fingers from the limb that hung limply by his side.

Iruka jumped in front of Kakashi as if to block him from another attack from the mystery foe. Out of the trees came an actual wolf. Iruka growled ferociously at it and barked. The wolf backed off and ran away, realizing that this was a wolf that he didn't need to mess with.

Iruka turned to Kakashi and smirked inside. How long had he wanted to see this man look vulnerable and scared, as if he needed to be comforted. As of right now Iruka couldn't do it. He just couldn't randomly shift in front of this scared angel and frighten him away. So instead Iruka walked slowly closer to his angel.

Kakashi stepped back in fear, for this new wolf was twice the size of the last one and way more terrifying. His heart beating so fast he thought it would pound out of his chest. His mind unable to neither understand nor react to the approaching wolf; what really got his attention was when the wolf licked his arm where he was bit by the other, smaller and weaker, wolf.

Iruka lapped at the blood and almost lost all his senses at the taste of Kakashi. He growled lightly, scaring the poor man more. Iruka could only try to soothe the man with gentle licks and nuzzles on the stomach.

Eventually Kakashi calmed down enough to sit down and pet the wolf. It made Iruka smile to have Kakashi relaxed but saddened him at the same time because Kakashi had no idea who this 'strange wolf' was. Iruka lay beside the relaxed man and rested his head on Kakashi's lap.

A few minutes later Iruka lifted his head when he heard leaves rustling. He tilted his head upward and smelt a rabbit. _Snow rabbit, male, a few years, and just south; only five minutes away if I leave now, _he thought looking at Kakashi.

Iruka stood slowly so not to scare his company and licked Kakashi's cheek. Iruka looked at Kakashi as if to say 'see ya tomorrow,' and ran off ready for a meal.

As Iruka ran away he scolded himself for cuddling up to his associate, _what if I had lost control and shifted, or if I had killed him?_ Iruka couldn't believe he had just put the man he knew well at a risk like that.

Moments later he was stalking the snow rabbit and ready to attack when the wind blew, shifting his scent to the rabbit making realize the hunter's presence and jet off. Iruka followed shortly after, his feet lightly hitting the ground. Iruka jumps, feeling as if he was flying high, and pounces on the poor bunny.

In seconds the rabbit's once pure white fur is stained with its own blood and belly tore open. Iruka's muzzle all bloody and even dripping with his dinner, he buried his dinner under leaves, and ran home.

Once home Iruka went to his room and shifted back to human form and dressed into pajamas. He walked down to the living room to see 'his' girls doing their homework, all actually calm and quiet.

Temari was looking at her math with a blank expression and a glass of blood beside her. Sakura writing a report on something interesting enough because she was going at it like there was no tomorrow. Hinata seemed to be half there and half not, literally, her legs fading to nothing so that you could not see her feet.

"Are you girls good right now? Do you need anything?" Iruka asked.

Temari downed her glass and held it up, "more blood." She more so ordered than asked.

Iruka took the glass, "warm or cold _madam_?" Iruka said, a little attitude put onto the 'madam' to show he didn't approve of her tone.

Temari groaned, "warm _please_," she said showing off her wonderful manners.

Iruka grumbled under his breath and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got an open bag of blood. He poured some into the cup and put that into the microwave. As the blood was warming up his mind wondered to the forest and what happened with Kakashi. His heart fluttered when he thought about laying his head in the other man's lap. If Iruka closed his eyes he could imagine the feeling of jeans and the shape of a thigh pressing against his throat. He could even feel Kakashi's hand stroking his head.

Then his day dream changed, it turned more erotic. He imagined himself morphing to his human shape and sitting up. When he turned to Kakashi, the other man was smiled. Just as Iruka was leaning in to kiss the man Kakashi opened his mouth as if to say something and a loud beeping came out.

Iruka nearly peed himself but remembered the blasted microwave and the blood in it. Iruka got the blood and took it to Temari, "careful, it's hot." Iruka cautioned her.

"Ya ya I got ya Iruka-_sama_." Temari smirked at her display of her great manners. Temari took the glass and set it beside her.

Sakura looked up at Temari and shook her head, "Temari you ought to be nice to him, he _did_ take us in when no else would. I mean, if it wasn't for him we could be on the streets, cold and hungry."

"Well it's not like I would _need_ food. Cold is just a state of mind, plus cold is just the absence of heat so there is no such thing as cold." Temari stated and did a slight glare at her friend.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that Iruka-san was kind enough to take us into his home even when he didn't have enough money to pay for the added expenses." Sakura retorted back sticking up for her guardian.

Iruka smiled lightly and before Temari could reply with another sly comment he said, "Ok girls, it's late. Go to bed."

"I-Iruka-san it's o-only ten o'clock…"Hinata stuttered.

"I know Hinata, but school is tomorrow and you all need to be awake during class, _not sleeping during class._" Iruka said giving Temari a slight glare. "Now clean up your mess and go to bed."

Within minutes papers and book were put up and dishes in the sink. Iruka smiled inwardly happy that he was able to calm the girls and get them to clean up. _If only everything else was this easy…_he thought with a sigh.

He walked up to his room and lay in his bed. As he started to drift off to sleep he couldn't help but start to day dream about the forest again and hope that the next day would be easier and not so nerve racking.

**AN: So I think this one is better, it's a good bit longer this time. ^_^ anyways review would be greatly appreciated. Even criticism would be good. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to check out LuvinNCbaby's stories on Temari and Sakura!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Get ready for a 'flash back' or 'back ground' for Iruka! ^-^ Please enjoy. The stories LuvinNCbaby and I are writing are: Temari (Being Human as a Vampire), Iruka (Being Human as a Were-Wolf), Sakura (Being Human as a Mermaid), and Hinata (Being Human as a Ghost). Thank you.**

Iruka sat up in his bed the next morning and groaned. Sunlight poured into his room through his two windows, momentarily blinding the man. He got out of his bed and began his regular routine: wake the girls, fix them and himself a quick breakfast, shower, and go to school. Normally this was simple and could be done with no problem, but this morning had a moody air.

As he to the girls' room he heard sounds of frantic whispering and the occasional high pitched squeal. He opened the door to find Hinata ghostly pale and Sakura looking around under beds and in closets.

"Hinata! She's not here!" Sakura whispered, not noticing that Iruka was standing in the doorway and no doubt listening.

"Sakura, is Temari still out on one of her night rampages?" Iruka asked making Sakura jump and Hinata to disappear completely. Iruka chuckled and shook his head. "You know you can't hide anything from me and yet you continue to try." With that he left to go to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Temari just walking into the house looking slightly tired. "Temari you can't keep doing this. There is a reason I have blood in the refrigerator, so you don't have to go out and hunt for blood." Iruka said, his voice rising in volume.

"Maybe I want something _fresher_ or _newer_. When I take it from the source it goes down so much better than that two week old crap in the fridge. Plus fresh blood keeps me awake better. Now I'm going to school, I need to do some more work at school." Temari shot back heading to the front door.

"You will eat breakfast, human food may not be considered necessary, but you still need something in your stomach so it doesn't growl during your classes." Iruka argued back.

Temari grumbled, knowing Iruka had a point and went to her room instead of out the front door.

Iruka smiles to himself, glad he won, and made pancakes.

When he finished making the food he called for the girls. Temari and Sakura came down, shooting a couple of glares at each other and Hinata just seemed to appear there. They all sat and ate quietly, no one saying more than a few words of thanks to Iruka. All Iruka did was nod in reply.

After they all finished Iruka cleaned up the dishes. He then left the girls to take a shower and relax, knowing that this was just the beginning of a wild day.

After turning on the water he let his hair fall, from the tie that held it up in a pony tail, to his shoulders. He then stripped and entered the steaming water. He let the water hit his shoulder blades and closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling.

Behind his closed eye lids he saw the girls, all smiling at him. He remembered the first day he realized they were different from normal people. He couldn't believe he had found others that were like him. He didn't feel so alone anymore, he didn't feel like a freak. To no one's knowledge except his own Iruka was going into a hole of depression, always alone and never able to open up to other people, but now with the girls he didn't have to hold everything back, now he could express how he was feeling. The girls meant more to him than they would ever know and didn't know how to express it without sounding weird.

Then in a suddenly change of thought was a picture of his parents. Anger and sorrow swept through him like the water on his back. He was angry with them because when he was younger and changed for the first time his parents had put him in a dog cage. It had held him that night and the other nights, until he was twelve, at which time he grew too big for it. His parents then couldn't understand why their son was a monster and that scared them. In their fear they began to treat him harshly. _Fear, a horrible emotion that tends to make people do things they wouldn't normally do._ He thought moving out from under the water and finished his shower.

After getting dressed Iruka decided he would wear his hair down, something he rarely did because he is usually told he looks more feminine with it down. He combed out the knots and looked at his reflection. He didn't look tired, nor did he seem stressed, this gave him a very nice complexion. Not that he really cared, because of course there was no one he wanted to look good for.

"Girls! Time to go!" He called heading to the door silently praying that it would be a good day and not hectic.

As they all got into the car Iruka asked, "Do you girls have your phones? Homework? Lunch? Money?" They all said in unison, "Yes," and they were off to school.

Once at school the four of went their separate ways, the girls to their friends, and Iruka to his class room.

As soon as he entered his face changed colors because there in front of him was Kakashi bending over to get something out of his bag making his rear in clear view for Iruka's eyes. Iruka just stood there, frozen in place by the sight. Quickly the sight changed for Iruka's imagination took over.

In Iruka's dream land Kakashi was on his knees, his face to the side on the ground, and butt in the air. Iruka behind him, hands on Kakashi's hips, ready for what should come next. Iruka leaned over to Kakashi's ear and whispered, "It will only hurt for a moment, then," he smirked, "heaven." Kakashi under him whined and brought his rear-end closer to Iruka's member. Iruka only chuckled; he had been waiting for this for as long as he could remember, and just as he got to Kakashi's entrance…

There was a sudden hand on Iruka's shoulder. Iruka looked at it, followed the arm that it belonged to, and looked into Kakashi's black eyes. He felt his face get hot and looked away. "Yes Kakashi?" He asked, pleased his voice didn't give him away.

"Your hair is down. You might make the students think that they have a substitute for you." Kakashi joked.

Iruka rolled his eyes, "Kakashi, they have seen me this way before."

"Yes, true, but now your face is red and it looks as if you have makeup on." Kakashi said chuckling.

"Well I don't have makeup on and I'm not blushing, so don't be ridiculous Kakashi. Class starts in two minutes." Iruka said, trying to be in control of the awkward situation when obviously his 'control' was slipping right out of his hands.

"Oh come on Iruka, your 'mini-you' is pretty happy right now. Even the freshmen will be able to tell you turned on. So tell me, who'd you do?" Kakashi asked, his voice dropping to a whisper when he got to his question.

"I didn't 'do' anybody Kakashi. If I did I'm not one to 'do and tell' and I never will be." Iruka snapped. Kakashi backed away and looked slightly hurt by the comment and Iruka immediately felt horrible.

"I know that. I was just messing with you." Kakashi said just as the bell rang for class to start.

Iruka was about to apologize when kids started to pour in, making it impossible for him to get to Kakashi. Iruka inwardly slapped himself and groaned. _Why did I do that? It's not like I knew he that he wasn't kidding! Kakashi always picks around, I'm so stupid!_ Iruka knew that this school day was going to be a long, bad day.

After school Iruka couldn't stand to be in Kakashi's presence anymore; he felt as if everyone was angry at him for hurting Kakashi, even though the only person that was mad was himself. He stood as soon as the last bell rang but was trapped by the rampage of students leaving the room. He impatiently tapped his foot hoping for either Kakashi leave before him or he leave without Kakashi noticing. Iruka couldn't look at Kakashi in the eye at the moment.

When the students were finally out of his way Iruka jetted to the door, only to bump into Kakashi. "Sorry Kakashi." He murmured.

Kakashi looked down at Iruka, "For what? You've done nothing wrong Iruka." He said lacking emotion.

"Kakashi…I'm sorry for snapping at you and bumping into you. Please forgive me." Iruka said looking at the ground.

Kakashi laughed lightly, "Iruka don't do that. You look so girly it's almost cute." Kakashi almost whispered almost too softly for Iruka to hear him. He blushed madly and ran a hand through his hair. Kakashi groaned and walked away, "Iruka, you really shouldn't do that."

Iruka looked up slightly, mumbled another apology, and left the room.

Today Iruka went straight home; Temari was hanging out with Sasuke Uchiha, a Vampire Hunter. Sasuke is dating Sakura but, as Iruka hears the girls gossip, they have a very rocky relationship. Lately though Iruka has seen the young Uchiha with Temari more, not his off and on again girl friend Sakura. Iruka wasn't ready to deal with the teenage drama and the fact that there was a Hunter with his 'daughter.'

**AN: Like it? Chapters are getting longer! Hope its still good. Review please! Criticism? Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: So! Ya! It's hard doing two stories at once! I'm trying to keep Hinata's closer to the same amount as Iruka's but Iruka's is a little easier to think of! So it might take me longer to update Iruka because I'm trying to write for Hinata…but don't worry! Iruka's story will have an ending! Thank you for all the favorites and stuffs! ^-^**

When Iruka got home he saw Temari and Sasuke just talking on the couch in the living room, which was ok, could be worse. He walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter. He couldn't believe how late it had gotten, it was dark outside.

_I need to go for a run, but not with Sasuke here alone with Temari. He's only a couples weeks from being an Immortal and will then have the power to kill her…I can't let him do that._ Iruka thought as he looked out the window.

That night was a full moon. In all the stories you read you hear that that's the only time a Were-Wolf can change, well obviously that's not true. It is the night that they are their strongest and the night their want to change is the toughest to ignore, but they do not have to change that night. Usually if there were a tribe of 'wolves then on the full moon the males would fight, either for a female to mate with or for leadership because that was the night of their full potential.

As the beams rained onto Iruka's arms and chest he felt his muscles twitch with excitement. He flexed his arms a little for the feeling to subside slightly but it was still there. He felt his chest tightening and his throat vibrated and he badly wanted to howl at the moon and her glory, but he couldn't. He couldn't give his secret away to a Hunter even if they only hunted Vampires. Iruka and Temari were both creatures of the night and a Hunter had every right to slay him as much as one did Temari. Iruka shook his head and sighed.

Out of nowhere there was a light coming from beside him. Iruka jumped and turned around to the Sasuke looking in the fridge. "Iruka, where's the soda? All I see is blood." Sasuke asked not even looking at his teacher.

"I don't keep a lot of soda Sasuke; I don't have many reasons to have it. Temari usually only drinks blood and Sakura and Hinata are healthy kids." Iruka said closing the fridge in Sasuke's face.

"Whatever, I thirsty," the teen complained.

"Sasuke! Come back! The show's back on!" Temari called from the living room.

"Ok!" He called back.

Before Sasuke could leave Iruka grabbed Sasuke's arm, "don't you dare hurt her _Hunter_, if you do you have to answer to me, got it?" Iruka muttered into the Uchiha's ear. Sasuke pulled his arm out of the man's grasp, shot a glare, and went back to Temari.

Iruka growled and left the house. He could feel his muscles shifting and moving under his skin, begging to morph into his inner beast. Within a few seconds that's what he was, a wolf.

He ran through the trees and bushes, jumped over logs and holes, and he splashed in a little creek. His senses overwhelmed and almost too much for the man. When he lay in the creek he was at peace, no more twitching, no more wasted energy and certainly no more worries. When he was in this form he didn't think about the girls, he didn't think about Hunters, and he didn't even think about school. One thing he did think about thought was Kakashi.

Iruka wondered how Kakashi would look under the full moon light. His hair would probably glisten under the silver beams, his eyes more of a grey, and his skin pale. Iruka could only imagine the man this way because with how things were currently going it would never happen. Iruka imagined the other man with him in the creek, standing and smiling down at him as if he could see the man behind the fur.

Iruka tilted his head up and howled. Not to shower the moon in praise but with a hurting heart. His howl ended in a whine and he buried his nose into the water and looked at the moon herself. It's said at one point the moon loved her children but then one of them disobeyed her and killed a child of the sun. The sun, angry at his wife's child, told her to punish all of the children, for his children were greater than hers. The moon, so sad but a good wife, did punish her children, making them 'monsters' and so rare that they felt that way. With her sadness her face was no longer smooth and beautiful but full of craters and rocks.

Iruka felt bad for the moon and asked her to grant him one wish, to help him with these feelings for Kakashi, with another howl. He wanted the feelings to either disappear or to be returned. His howl was loud and long. It even made other wolves to howl and even though they were regular wolves it made him feel better.

Iruka covered his eyes with his paws and let tears fall. He whimpered and whined for so long he thought his voice would be hoarse in the morning.

As he trotted home Iruka's previous worries came back and he remembered the Uchiha at his house. After Iruka was able to sneak up to his room, he walks down to the living room.

There on the couch was Temari asleep with Sasuke's arm around her shoulder, also asleep. Iruka couldn't help but smile, he personally thought that the Vampire and Hunter looked cute together, but in the circumstances given he was scared of what their relationship, if they ever made it official, would do to their lives.

Iruka wanted his girls to be happy. He knew Temari liked the Uchiha by the way her eyes would glaze over when he was brought up in a conversation and he just figured the boy was beginning to fall for his natural born enemy. Sakura, obviously in love with the Hunter, seemed to also enjoy Naruto Uzamaki's company as well. Naruto clearly liked Sakura more than she thought he did, the poor boy would do the girl asked without question. Hinata…well Hinata was a mystery, but Iruka had a feeling that soon enough it would be clear to him at who the lucky boy was.

Iruka turned the T.V. off and covered the two secret, and yet to be, love birds with a blanket and walked up to the girls' room.

When he opened the door he saw two lumps in to beds and smiled. _They're all wonderful girls, they just get to deep into drama…but I guess that's what being a teenager as all about…_he thought as he went to his room.

Once there he took off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. Iruka sighed, slightly disappointed at the man he saw in his reflection. There before him was a man in his early thirties, a four pack barely seeable, and a lean body. A regular Were-Wolf would have a six pack and muscles galore, but having three girls and a teaching job, he doesn't have time to work out and become a wolf whenever he can like normal 'wolves. Iruka runs a hand over his belly and sighs. Whenever he himself was in high school he had the six pack and all, but now it was disappearing. It upset him a little bit.

When he looked at his clock on the side table he groaned. _I have five hours of sleep…great…_he thought crawling onto his bed. Iruka fluffed his pillow and fell right to sleep, not really ready for the next day.

**AN: Another chapter down! Yayz! I'm trying to figure out when to make Kakashi find out about Iruka, I know how just not when. Do ya'll want it sooner or later? I'll be honest, if its sooner the story will end sooner, and later story will be longer. I'm just worried if it's too long you'll get bored with it…help? Please? Tell me! I'm begging!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Haven't thought of anything and as of right now I'm not busy! **** Here is another chapter. Please, please, please give me a hint of when Kakashi should find out. Your impute would be much appreciated.**

That morning Iruka was groggy and not ready to wake up. He must've hit the snooze button five times before he realized it was a school day and he had work. After jumping out of bed he changed clothes and ran to the girls' room. He looked in and saw they were gone. He ran downstairs and saw dirty dishes on the table. He sighed with relief, glad that the girls were able to get up and feed themselves.

Iruka, without a car, walked to school, jogging at times.

When Iruka got to the school he noticed that it was lunch. _God, how long was I out for?_ He asked himself on his way for his classroom. He made his way to his desk and took a seat in his chair. Iruka leaned back and sighed. _I can't believe I am so late! I've never been this late! Not to school, the doctors, dentists, or any other appointment!_ He thought as he closed his eyes.

Out of nowhere Iruka heard the sound of papers sliding off his desk and even a few pencils. "Iruka! You're so late! What took you so long? With a girl?" Kakashi asked, a smile planted on his face.

"I slept in Kakashi…I went to bed really late."

"Oh? Had a girl with you last night?"

"No. I was on a run last night and lost track of time." Iruka answered, partly telling the truth.

"Oh…lame…"Kakashi murmured.

"Ya, now please get off my desk and clean up the mess you made."

"Yes _Iruka-san_." Kakashi said, copying a student.

As Kakashi bent over, Iruka could not help but stare at the rear in front of him. Iruka held back the amazingly huge urge to pin the other man where he stood, but Iruka had to stay calm. As Kakashi picked things up he would bobble, only making Iruka's want harder to control. When Iruka didn't think he could continue looking and controlling himself he looked away.

His pants were tight in the nether regions and Iruka knew there was the slightest tent. He shifted but that didn't help his little member at all, so he got up and walked to the window. He looked at all the students eating, talking, or just walking around and sighed.

The aching under his belt was bothering him and he knew how to get relief but felt no desire to. When he got this way it reminded him that he could still feel love, desire, and lust. As of this moment all three of those words were directed at an unknowing man who was walking over to him. Iruka loved Kakashi, desired himself to be in bed with the grey headed man, and lusted to have the man be called his own.

Kakashi rested a hand on Iruka's shoulder and gave a slight squeeze, "hey man, you ok?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka sighed again and nodded.

"Iruka, you're lying to me. What's up?" Kakashi asked, concern in his tone.

Iruka shook his head and stepped away from Kakashi. Iruka needed a bit of space, considering all that was going on.

"Iruukaa!" Kakashi whined.

"Kakashi…" Iruka sighed and continued, "I'm not feeling well and have personal problems. Now please, back off. That's all you're going to get from me." Iruka finished, trying his best to not tell Kakashi everything but put it all in lame mans terms.

Kakashi sighed and rested a hand on Iruka's back, lower than could be considered just friends but higher than anything more than that. "Fine Iruka, I'll let it go for now. I will find out, whether you tell me or not. You know how I am when I want to know something."

Iruka shivered at the contact and the words coming from the other man. Kakashi was known to follow people when he wanted to find something out. People would often times find Kakashi behind a tree, or a bush, or even outside a house. Yes Kakashi was a creeper but Iruka felt for him either way.

Iruka stepped out of Kakashi's touch and went back to his desk. To his distress the once 'hill' in his pants had become a rather large mountain. Iruka was astonished it was like that with just a couple of non-perverted touches, but that was only more proof of what kind of control Kakashi had over Iruka. Iruka grunted and tried to get comfortable.

Just he had gotten situated the bell rang and Iruka couldn't help but watch the students pour into the room. When Sasuke walked in Iruka watched the Hunter walk to his seat. Iruka wasn't in complete shock when he saw two bite marks on the Uchiha's neck, he knew Temari was drinking from the Hunter and knew the he let her do so. Iruka may not know everything his girls did but he knew their 'love' lives by heart. It was his 'job' after all to watch over the girls.

Iruka looked out across the students' heads and towards the window. He sighed and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. He was so bored during classes, probably more than the students. Teachers already know the things being taught but the students have no idea so they are usually at least kind of interested and pay attention.

As Iruka went to dream land class began. Once there he saw Kakashi in his own bed, covers up to his waist. Iruka climbed into the bed beside the sleeping man. Iruka brushed his fingers across the man's cheek and held his breath.

The man lying beside Iruka stirred as his eyes fluttered open. Iruka blushed and tried to get away before Kakashi could realize what just happened.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's wrist and pulled him closer. With their eyes locked Kakashi licked his lips. Iruka looked away, blushing madly. Kakashi connected the two's lips in a heated kiss, taking Iruka by surprise and earning a moan from the said man. Kakashi smirked and let his tongue wonder the other man's mouth, soon the bed.

Just when Iruka moved the annoying covers out of his way the bedroom door opened and Sasuke appeared. "Hey Iruka, can you check this for me?"

Iruka awoke with a jolt and looked at the teen before him. "What?" Iruka asked, totally lost in where he was.

"Can you look at this paper? I need it checked before I turn it in." Sasuke replied, getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh, yes, of course." Iruka said taking the paper and reading it.

Moments later he gave the paper back to the Hunter, made a few comments on it, and sighed.

A few hours later school was out and Iruka was out of there. He ran straight for the woods, not even bothering to text the girls he'd be late home.

After shedding his clothes he turned and ran. His fur fluttering in the wind, his paws barely touching the ground, his eyes wide open to see, and his ears perked up to hear prey.

When Iruka finally stopped running he realized he was where he and Iruka had spent time together. He remembered the way Kakashi was scared, how his breath was short, and even how his hand felt against Iruka's back. Iruka lay where he was that day and sighed inwardly.

Moments later Iruka's nose smelt a familiar scent, Kakashi's. Jumping up and running Iruka felt himself get excited. Kakashi wasn't afraid of him as much as he once was, meaning Iruka could go to him and cuddle again!

When Iruka got to Kakashi he saw the man backed against a tree.

"This is _my_ property ya hear? You need to get off or I'll shoot," said an unknown voice. Iruka looked and saw a regular human hunter with a rifle pointed at Kakashi.

Kakashi glared at the man but didn't say anything.

The hunter cocked his gun and took aim.

Iruka, being the hero he is, ran and jumped just as the hunter took the shot.

Iruka went down with a thud, bleeding out of his stomach. Kakashi and the hunter were both in shock and neither could believe what had just happened.

Lying on the ground Iruka unconsciously changed to his human form, still bleeding and in the nude.

The hunter, freaked out beyond what a human mind could comprehend, ran away. Kakashi shocked just stood there against the tree, unable to believe his eyes.

_Shit…_Iruka thought just as he blacked out.

**AN: SO! Cliff hanger! Ha-ha sorry you guys but I had to do it! If you have any questions for Iruka about him, what he is, or whatever ask me and some may be answered in the next chapter OR the first Author's Note! Questions or no questions still please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: In this chapter there is language, Kakashi is a little mad at the moment so please excuse his rudeness….**

**Questions! **

**From LuvinNCbaby "Is Kakashi gonna start ignoring Iruka because he knows what Iruka is?" Well! Ain't that a great question! I think what is gonna happen is that Kakashi is gonna be royally pissed at Iruka but will at some point get over it…not sure yet…**

When Iruka's caramel eyes fluttered open he felt out of place. He was lying on a white leather sectional with a green throw pillow under his head. Thoughts flooded his mind as he remembered what had happened only a few minutes ago. Iruka jumped up into a sitting position and yelped, grabbing his stomach which was in agonizing pain.

"Lay your damn ass down!" Kakashi ordered walking into the room.

Iruka looked in his direction, his eyes wide, never had he ever heard Kakashi yell such horrid words. He lay back down and flinched again.

Kakashi lifted the blanket that covered Iruka's naked form up to his waist, causing the brown haired man to blush madly.

"Stupid bitch…getting shot like that…that damn bullet went straight throw you, dumb ass," Kakashi muttered harshly as he cleaned Iruka's wound.

"Then why are you helping me if you're so mad?" Iruka asked not looking at his male nurse.

"'Cause you're a dumb shit and needed my help. I can't just leave my co-worker to die even if he is a damn monster and a dumb ass, now can I?" Kakashi asked looking directly at Iruka.

"Sorry to have caused you trouble…"Iruka muttered.

"By the way dumb shit, your kids have been calling your loud ass phone, I'm surprised you never woke up!" Kakashi replied giving Iruka his cell phone.

_Seventeen missed calls? Dang…I hope they're ok…_Iruka thought as he dialed his home phone number.

"Iruka!" Sakura screamed into the phone, "Where are you? We've all called you-"

"I know seventeen times. Sakura I'm fine, ok? Tell the others that too." Iruka interrupted.

"Ok, but where are you? Don't tell me Hunters got you! If they did-" Sakura began to rant at this point, barely taking breaths as she talked.

"I'm at a friend's Sakura, now relax. I'll be home soon."

"Fine, but be careful…"

Iruka looked at Kakashi as he hung up. "So Kakashi, why were you on some guy's property?" (Question of AnimeLuver) Iruka asked holding back a smile.

Kakashi didn't answer right away, instead he looked away and a slight blush ran across his face. "For your information dumb shit, I was looking around…" he answered after five minutes of thinking.

"What for?" Iruka asked looking at the flustered man,

Kakashi didn't look at the injured man when he said, "for you, dumb ass. Hey how about I ask the damn questions!" Kakashi practically mumbled the first put but gradually got louder.

Iruka shrunk back into the couch and mumbled that he was fine with that. _I knew he'd have questions…I just really don't want to answer them…_he thought.

"Why the Hell were you out in those woods?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I was restless and bored. Sometimes I go out and hunt but not often." He said softly.

"Do you eat humans?" The silver headed man asked, pacing in front of the couch.

Iruka chuckled, "if you're comparing me to those myths you read then stop, I get disgusted with those things. No, I don't eat humans, they aren't needed for me to live, nor do I crave their flesh." Iruka said, his eyes closing, the pain in his stomach becoming a steady pulse.

"Were you born a damn monster?"

Iruka felt his eyes grow warm and his throat tighten. To hear the person you love call you a monster, to your face, when they've realized what you are, hurts worse than any bullet. "Yes, I was born a Were-Wolf."

Kakashi continued pacing, not looking at the upset man on his couch. He continued his questions, "When did you first turn into that damned beast?"

Iruka's heart tightened, "When I was five."

"Is there a cure?"

"No, we can't change who we are." Iruka felt hot tears slide down his cheeks. He sat up abruptly, pain shooting throughout his body, and stood. He pulled the blanket around his waist to hide his nakedness,

"Where the hell are you going?" Kakashi almost yelled.

"To the bathroom, I gotta pee, that ok?" Iruka said shooting a weak glare.

Kakashi just now seeing the man's tears nodded slowly but didn't move from his spot.

Iruka walked down the hall and found the bath room. Once he entered he closed the door and dropped the blanket. He looked at himself in the mirror and he eyes stared at the wound. He could barely see the bullet but knew where it was. Iruka looked through drawers at the sink and found tweezers.

He looked at wound once more and put the tweezers just at the hole. He slowly slid them into the hole, groaning and whimpering as it went in. The wound began to bleed fresh blood and Iruka began to cry at the pain.

After a couple of moments Iruka got the bullet out of his stomach and he was cleaning the mess he had made. Kakashi swung open the door to see blood on his white tiled floor and Iruka on all fours cleaning the mess. Kakashi couldn't tear his eyes from the sexual scene and his mind was imagining parts from his _Icha Icha Paradise _books. A light blush crossed his face. "Get your ass up and cover yourself bitch!" Kakashi said before leaving the room.

Iruka blushed and finished cleaning the room quickly. He then wrapped the blanket around his waist again and went back to the living room. He lay on the couch and groaned. "Kakashi I need to get home soon. The girls will be worried if I'm not home by dinner, they can't feed themselves Kakashi."

"They're girls stupid they'll be fine."

"But Kakashi, you don't understand! They'll burn the house down."

"I don't give a damn Iruka! I'm not done asking questions! Plus you can't leave this house wearing nothing! God you're a dumb ass…" Kakashi muttered the last part to himself.

Iruka blushed and sat up. "Kakashi…I really need to get home…" he said looking the other man in the eye.

"Like Hell you do! You're staying here damn it! You're not fit to go out!"

Iruka glanced at the hole in his stomach and smiled lightly. There where what had been a bloody mess was now a circular scar. _Gotta love not being human, _he thought.

Kakashi just stared in amazement at the scar, his mouth open in shock. "H-How the Hell?" Kakashi almost screamed.

"I'm not human…remember? I can heal faster than you." Iruka said his voice low and patient.

Kakashi glared at Iruka and asked, "Do the girls know what kind of monster you are?"

Iruka looked at his own lap and mumbled a yes under his breath.

"And they aren't afraid?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka shook his head, "no they're not, they never have been…"

Kakashi's body shook slightly with rage and confusion. Iruka glanced at him and knew the look in his eyes. Kakashi had the eyes of his own parents when they found out about him. Iruka shrank back into the couch and trembled.

_Mom would just cry and shake her head. Sometimes she would pray to God to save my soul, that she didn't mean to make a demon, and that she'd do whatever He wanted her to. Dad…he would go and get the cage. He'd shove me into it, lock it, and grab a belt. He'd yell at me, tell me that it was my fault I was like this and that I needed to stop doing it and making my mother cry. Sometimes together they would beat me and sometimes dad would just drink himself stoned._

_ I do still have those wounds from those longer nights. Whether they be scars on flesh or bleeding ones on the inside…_Iruka let a out a ragged sigh as these thoughts progressed with images of the actions. Of his father whipping his son's back with a belt until it bled, or his mother's screams telling him how much she should've had an abortion.

Iruka turned away from Kakashi as he felt tears begin to roll from his eyes and onto his cheeks.

Kakashi looked away from the crying man and down at the floor. One more question burned in his soul. It made his heart ache with anticipation. "Iruka…why didn't you tell me," he asked.

Iruka shook his head as if to say, 'not now,' and gripped the blanket that covered him.

"Iruka answer my question," Kakashi demanded.

Iruka just continued to shake his head, his mind too busy to form words to say.

Kakashi pushed Iruka onto the couch, making him lie down, and put his hands on either side of Iruka's face. "Tell me Iruka! Damn you, you have no right to not tell me!" Kakashi practically screamed at the crying brown head.

Iruka looked into Kakashi's smoldering grey eyes and crashed his lips against the other man's without thinking. Kakashi to shocked to realize what just happened sat there, unable to move. Iruka placed a trembling hand onto the back of Kakashi's neck and pulled him closer. Kakashi now realizing what was happening pushed Iruka away and sat up quickly. "Leave…" he muttered.

Iruka looked down into his lap, "Kakashi…I couldn't tell you because I knew you would do just that…push me away."

"I said leave Iruka. I-I need to think."

"Kakashi I'm s-"

"Leave my home Iruka! Damn you just leave!" Kakashi yelled, turning his back to Iruka and leaning his forehead against the opposite wall.

Iruka stood slowly, mumbled an apology, and went to the back door. Right after he opened the door he changed to his canine form and ran home with tears in his eyes.

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy and when I've had down time I've had writer's block. Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yes, I realize the last chapter had horrid moments. I know the whole thing was terrible on Iruka and Kakashi was more than a jerk. I don't turn a blind eye to such abuse, I never would do that but I just wanted to explain myself in such a regard. I did receive a hate review and honestly I'm only surprised I haven't received more. If I only get one while writing this chapter I'd be flabbergasted that I didn't get more. While writing this next chapter I will wait for more reviews about this last one. So…hope you still read and don't judge me to, too much on that last chapter. This note will be continued….**

Iruka got home to find food on the stove burning and black smoke filling the house. He quickly ran to his room and put clothes on.

When he got back down stairs and to the kitchen, he saw that the girls had attempted and failed at making dinner. He turned off the burner and carefully moved the pan from the stove and into the sink. He sighed and wiped his face, feeling the tears stick there.

_I knew he would call me those things, I've been called them before…but this time it hurts more…_he thought as he scrubbed the burnt food off the pan. _I wish he hadn't had to find out…he shouldn't have had to. Not like that. _Iruka looked around the kitchen and continued to clean it.

Afterwards he went into his room and lay in bed. He was upset with himself for not standing up to Kakashi, for not explaining more, and certainly more so for kissing the other man. _Kissing him probably scared Kakashi more than anything…more than me being me…_with that thought Iruka fell asleep.

The next morning Iruka had to rush everyone to school and run to his own class. When he got there he saw Kakashi sitting at his desk doing paperwork. Iruka looked down at the floor and walked to his own desk.

That whole day at school was filled with an awkward silence between the two men and secret glances from Iruka to Kakashi. At the last bell Iruka was just about to walk out of the room and Kakashi grabbed his wrist. Under his breath Kakashi mumbled, "We need to talk." Iruka just nodded and sat on the nearest student desk.

Kakashi paced in front of the desk after all the students left. Iruka saw the other man run a hand through the silver locks about five times before Kakashi actually looked at Iruka. "Iruka, about last night-"

"I'm sorry about that Kakashi. I shouldn't have done that and you shouldn't have had to find out like that. If that's all you wanted to talk about then I'll be on my way…" Iruka interrupted, sliding off the desk.

Kakashi once again grabbed Iruka's wrist. "Iruka…I haven't been able to stop…thinking about it…" Kakashi muttered looking at the ground.

Iruka looked at the other man, his eyes wide and mouth open. Iruka couldn't believe what Kakashi, the womanizer of the city, couldn't stop thinking about a kiss with a man, that or the fact that Iruka was a Were-Wolf. "What…What can you not keep thinking about?"

Kakashi looked up at Iruka, his eyes full of confusion and pain, "Everything…"

Iruka blushed a deep crimson and looked away. "I don't know if I should be happy about that or not."

Kakashi's hand slowly made its way to Iruka's and lightly gripped it. Iruka looked at the hands and back up to Kakashi's face. He was stunned into silence as his fellow teacher leaned towards him. Iruka's breathing became short and the gap between the two diminished. After what seemed like hours the gap was closed, their lips pressed together in a tender kiss. Iruka was so confused he didn't even think of to kiss Kakashi back, he just stood there wide eyed.

Kakashi pulled away not long later and looked Iruka in the eyes, "Was it that bad?" He asked smirking.

Iruka blushed and stuttered, "No! I just...I wasn't ready for it is all..." _I can't believe it! Kakashi just kissed me! That womanizer kissed me! A man!_

Kakashi laughed, "I have to go Iruka but I'll see you later? Like, out for coffee or something?"

Iruka nodded and said sure at the silver headed man left the room. Iruka looked out the window and saw the sun was setting. He needed to get home soon, that way the girls would try to cook dinner again; he couldn't keep losing pots to burned food.

As he left the school building he heard footsteps behind him.

Iruka never saw the silver crowbar hit him on the head. As he fell to the ground he heard a feral growl.


	8. NOTE! PLEASE READ!

My Note:

Please let me apologize for my horrid chapter. I felt it was appropriate for Iruka to have a back story to explain his depression and how dependent he could be on Kakashi. I apologize for the foul language and the abuse on Iruka, but again I felt it necessary though I'm sure many disagree.

Now let me apologize for my grammar problems. I never said I had the best grammar and I never plan to state such a lie. I now have a BETA so hopefully grammar, misspelled words, left out words, and punctuation won't be as terrible.

Thirdly, I'm sorry for the wait. School and after school activities have occurred and I've been brain dead. I had a HUGE case of writer's block but I have an idea now so I'm going to roll with it. Thank you all for being patient with me.

If there is anything else you would like me to say sorry for let me know and I will. I won't pretend to be an amazing writer or a perfect person and I will gladly accept my faults.

Thank you for all the positive reviews and thank you the negative one too.

Thank you for continuing to read, if you choose to do so.

=-)


	9. Chapter 8

Iruka awoke chained to a concrete floor by his wrists and ankles. His mind fuzzy, his senses disoriented, and his body heavy. He looked around, his eyes not focusing until a few minutes had passed. What he could tell he was in a dark room with cement walls, floor, and ceiling. There was one window, but much too high for him to reach even if he jumped.

When he tugged at his restraints they burned his skin, no doubt leaving marks. The pain traveled through his body and made him spasm. _Silver_, he thought as he took a closer look.

Iruka looked up at the window and saw nothing but stars. After staring at the sky Iruka again looked at his surroundings. The hooks that held his chains in place were bolted into and cemented over the floor, making sure they stayed in position. The window, if he could get up to it, had what looked like silver bars in a grid shape. Iruka continued to look around the room and found the door. There was no handle on his side, no window that he could see in the pale light, and was made of steel.

_It's a holding cell for the Moon's children, _he thought realizing where he was.

Just outside of his cell was a beach; he could hear the waves crashing and smell the salt. There was the sound of seagulls. The air, a breeze, coming into his room almost made him nauseous, Iruka had to take some deep breaths to keep his food down.

That's when he noticed the other pain, not from the cuffs but on his back and the back of his head. Carefully shifting Iruka reached and felt his head, there was a rather large lump. His back stung and as he felt around his back there were lashes, most of it still wet with his blood. Iruka couldn't figure why his wounds hadn't healed quickly until he remembered the silver cuffs. _Great silver whips…that will scar.._he thought as he shifted and tried to get comfy on the floor.

Just as Iruka was beginning to doze his door swung open and a muscular man came into the room. "Wake up mutt!" He practically screamed. Iruka jumped with a start and gasped at the sudden pain of the cuffs. The man laughed and walked to the trapped man on the floor. "Do you know where you are?" He growled into Iruka's face.

Iruka shook his head and looked into the man's eyes. "Your men, I'm guessing they're yours, knocked me out so I have no clue."

The man sneered, "You're in the 'wolf pound, mutt, where 'wolves are taken when they break rules." Iruka looked at the man confused and cocked his head to one side. The man laughed loudly, "You don't know the rules? God mutt! You kissed a human! You're not supposed to be breeding with other kind!" The man growled at Iruka and threw a plate, of what looked like mush, at him.

Iruka cringed as the man slammed the door as he left. Slowly Iruka began to eat the food. The chains still hurting him on his wrists but he had to eat, he was starving. As he ate Iruka looked around his cell. He still couldn't see much but he could smell the stench of death and rats. Iruka pushed the plate away as he thought about the rats.

After a few minutes Iruka became bored, he could not move so laying there was his only option. He stared at the window, from which he saw the sky start to turn pink as the sun rose. Iruka could almost feel the heat of the morning sun, _must be near the equator, _he thought. With his body warming by the sudden heat, Iruka fell asleep.

Hours later he awoke to a door banging against a wall harshly, the sound reverberating throughout the small cell he was in. Without thinking and from shock Iruka jumped up, his wrists and ankles straining against the cuffs causing him to yelp in pain.

The 'wolf chuckled and propped the door open as he came into the room, "hey there pup," food was then slid to Iruka. Iruka looked up and saw a handsome man. His black hair was shoulder length and pulled into a low pony-tail. His features were clean and sharp, his eyes bright green and his body was lean and built. This man, under normal circumstances, was the type that women, and gay men, would flock around. He had an air of confidence and the type of power you wanted to be controlled by.

Iruka gulped and looked at the food.

The man laughed again, "You must be thinking I'm my brother, Adair. Don't worry, I'm the good twin," he shoots Iruka a handsome smile and leaves the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Iruka looks at the plate of food and shoves it away to the rats. He looks back to the window and sees the sun peaking out just above the window sill. The sky is bright with oranges and pinks and blues. Grey clouds cover bits and pieces of the sky. _Kakashi.._he thought with a loud sigh.

Iruka quickly looked away so that the memories of the grey haired man wouldn't make him lose his little self-control. He turned and looked at the little rat nests in a corner of the cell, he looked at the door in the new light, and he looked at the plain walls. His body getting stiff, his wounds still not completely healed, and his vision blurring from the almost colorless atmosphere.

Not really knowing how much time passed Iruka turned back to the window, praying to the Moon and her children the Stars, the clouds were gone. The sun had risen much higher than the window and was making the small metal room almost unbearable with heat. Iruka wished he could take off his shirt, the cloth beginning to stick to his lashes. He looked for some way to get into shade, surely that would ease this oven in some degree. He couldn't believe how loving a man could get him in here, loving a man with all his heart at that. Iruka shook his head and closed his eyes tightly.

The door opened and a slight breeze followed after it. It was a cool breeze and Iruka found it heavenly. The man standing in the doorway was Adair, the tall and strapping older man. His eyes were the same as his brother's but his hair couldn't be more different. It was blonde and short, a buzz-cut at that. His face was stern and angular. When he looked at Iruka there was no softness unlike his brother. The air about him was one of harsh dominance, one that only those masochists would enjoy having in their bed. Iruka shook his head again.

"Mutt, it's time for your trial to start," Adair started with a smirk, "you have no idea what's expected of you here, so get ready to break." He finished with a low chuckle. Adair went to Iruka and unlocked the changes, careful not to touch the cuffs.

Once Iruka was free he stood and stretched his muscles and joints stretching and popping, the tension being let out slowly. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath, one he had been holding in without realizing it.

"Move it mutt," Adair behind him growled, pushing Iruka with a pole. The metal burned his skin and Iruka glanced behind him to see it was made of silver. Then he noticed the man holding the rod wore gloves, protecting his hands from the burn of the cold metal.

Eventually they get to a large, extravagant, wooden door, the moon carved in the middle with tribal wolves howling at it. Iruka could almost hear the wolves' cries for their mother to help them, Iruka made a silent prayer. When the door opened Iruka's eyes were blinded, large stain glass windows let in the sun's rays, turning the room multi-colored.

Once Iruka could see he looked around and saw people, all well dressed and all were talking, yelling, at and with eachother. There even looked to be a couple young cubs playing, tackling one another and snapping playfully at each other's necks. Adair coughed loudly and everyone quieted down, the cubs stopped playing and quickly hid under the tables.

Iruka was pushed into the center of the room and when he looked up there was the kinder man, his eyes soft. The man mouthed "hello there" and looked at the mass of people that surrounded them.

"Brothers and Sisters! I am here to defend this poor pup and all others like him! For we all know he is not the only one that feels this way, in some of your own hearts it beats for another, outside of our shrinking clan! Why must we condemn this 'wolf for being interested in another species? His attraction is the same as if it were for one of our own. His heart beats with common love, common blood, common fears, and common hate, that our's do! He feels the same pain if we hit him with silver, he feels the same joy at seeing his pups, though also all different, growing as we do! He is still one of us, even if he loves another." The man's chest rises and falls, his breaths coming fast and hard. He looks around the room during his small speech to see if anyone dares to challenge him, and of course there is always that one person.

A woman stood, her back straight and eyes squinted as she looks at Iruka. Iruka's hair stood on end, just the look she was giving him gave him the creeps. "His feelings may be the same, for now, but their bond will never be as strong as if it were with a 'wolf. What if this outsider was to tell others of what he has seen, surely he will tell others. Word will get around and around to Hunters! We will be found and we be killed. Then there will be no future for us, all because we let this one 'wolf love a human." She stated calmly, her body language screamed "top dog."

Iruka didn't know what to think, his mind spinning, he's confused. He looked over to his angel, the only one that seemed to want to help him, with a pleading look, and his angel decided to speak again.

"I understand the problems, but we have to issues with him having children of other kinds. We have no issues with working with humans. We don't even care it is a man he loves, am I wrong?" The room filled with shaking heads and half given shrugs. "The way should this matter? It's just one more thing! If Iruka Umino can trust this mortal man, should we not be able to do the same? I think so! I see no Hunters, I hear no Hunters, and I don't smell any Hunters! This man has had days to squeal to our enemies! To say something to someone and nothing has been said! If the council will allow it, I want to grant this 'wolf the right to continue his relationship with the human, and if things go south, it will be my responsibility."

The room erupted in whispers and the angel turned to Iruka. "This will work, there are people here that feel the same about someone as you do, so surely they will allow it. Haven hope," a grin spread across his face, "we will when, for you and me. By the way, my name is Calomn." He whispered quickly, his breath smelled of chocolate and cinnamon. Iruka simply nodded and offered a gentle smile back.

*****ok sooo it has been a couple years.. .' I'm sorry for the badness that is my updating skill, I went brain dead for the longest time and to be honest, kinda forgot this existed..but! I am here! This is longer than any of my other chapters, written over the two year hiatus, grammar issues I apologize for, I looked through past chapters and saw issues that I don't want to touch. Again I am so sorry for not updating often, I haven't even touched an actual book in a year, going on two sooo ya. Please my lovely readers (if you still read this) continue to be patient with me, I am going to try to be better.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok lovely readers/followers/newbies! This chapter has some heavy yaoi! Please! You have been warned! Please don't freak out and be like "Hey! This is awful because out of nowhere this happens…yada yada yada" I have warned. Please turn back now if you do not wish to read it. I may even make note in the story with ** so you can skip it, it shouldn't cause too much of a disturbance within the story if I just do that. Anyways! Enjoy!**

Iruka wasn't sure how much time had passed since then, all he knew was that he needed to shave. His jaw and upper lip had some peach fuzz that at the very least could use a trim. It was itching his face and he couldn't scratch it due to the blasted chains around his wrists.

After the room had erupted into hushed whispers Iruka had been led out by Calomn, which was nice because there had been no pushing nor was there any prodding with a silver rod. With Calomn around no one in the halls really looked at Iruka in a bad way either, it was rather pleasant. Well minus the smell all the 'wolves gave off, that Iruka could have lived without.

When Iruka got back to his cell Calomn clapped him on the back, "Look, Iruka, we got this in the bag, I have faith in the Moon that she will bless you. I mean look at you! You live among humans and others different but the same as us. You haven't been found out until now. You are even good looking and found a man to love you!" A sad look crossed the happy eyes of Calomn for a moment before he forced a smile onto his face. "Surely this will be the start of something everyone can enjoy. Good night Iruka," with that Calomn shut Iruka's cell and disappeared.

Back in the present Iruka looked out his window and sighed. He wanted to go home, go to work, to see his daughters and his co-worker, but most of all he just wanted to sleep in his comfy bed. This cement floor was doing horrors to his back, bringing on the worst pain imaginable and with no painkillers to solve the problem he had to suffer. The colors of the sky on the other side of the grid-like bars were beautiful, changing from deep red to a dark purple of night. It took his breath away. It made him wish he could shift into a bird and fly out, to be free of his shackles and to be home. To fly in the colors, to go through the clouds, and to breathe fresh, new air into his lungs.

Out of nowhere his door swung open and Calomn stood there, his chest heaved with excited breaths, his eyes alight with mischief. "We won!" Calomn yelled, his smile stretched from ear to ear as he unlocked Iruka's cuffs. "I even get to be the one to take you home! I get off this awful island! Let's go Mr. Free-Man."

Calomn's smile was infectious for soon Iruka had a grin just as big as the other man's. Iruka's mind whirled with happy thoughts, thoughts of his daughters and getting to hug them again, thoughts of getting to see Kakashi, to explain to that wonderful man everything and that he shouldn't be afraid. _I can make him understand, I can and I will, because I love him and he may love me…_Iruka thought, hope filled his heart as he nodded at Calomn.

Within minutes they were on a jet, headed back towards Konoha, Iruka's hometown. Iruka looked out the window, his nerves catching up with him. _What if the girls burnt the house down? Or Sakura and Temari had it out and mortally hurt each other? What if I've lost my job? That's my one way to see Kakashi! _"How long was I on that island?" Iruka asked, his heart began to beat quicker, his mind began to focus on the possibility of his job being lost.

"A few weeks, maybe a month and a half, don't worry, we sorted everything out. You job thinks you went on vacation and your daughters have had a sitter. We took care of everything, lovely Iruka, everything is set." Calomn said, calming Iruka's fears with simple words of comfort. Iruka sighed and sat back in his seat.

Iruka looked out at the moving landscape below him through his window. Iruka couldn't believe how much time had passed, nor that his home was settled and protected while he was away.

Over the next few hours Iruka and Calomn had calm, small talk about Iruka's home life, his girls, his job, and Kakashi. When Kakashi was brought up Iruka felt his face brighten red and he began to feel uneasy.

"He, Kakashi I mean, didn't take kindly to the change, me being..me…but at the end he seemed most concerned for my wellbeing. My parents, as cruel and hateful as they were, were the kind of people to scream their hate and whisper their love. Surely Kakashi is that way, but instead of scream his hatred, he screams his confusion. He's a wonderful man, through his façade of disinterest he shows his students, I can see the way he looks at them when they aren't paying attention. He loves them, he cares if they succeed or fail, he would help them with whatever he possibly could. Kakashi is special, I know this, for even in my most bloody of states, he cared enough to carry me to his home, to wrap my wound, and to try to apologize the next day." A smile graced Iruka's lips as he looked down at his hands and back out the window. "Kakashi is a beautiful man, even the scar that passes over his left eye, which I don't think he knows I have seen. He's exotic for a human, I think that's what pulled me to him, his personality is what made me fall inlove-" Shocked at what he just admitted Iruka looked up at Calomn with wide eyes.

Calomn simply burst out laughing, between his fits of laughter he said, "Awww! Iruka, you are too cute! Oh goodness! I don't think you yourself even realized you loved him this much! Surely you do, you know his look well enough! I cannot wait to find a love as strong as yours for him, surely I am jealous of you," Calomn smiled and wiped his eyes, which had filled with tears from his laughter. "We should be arriving soon, rest Iruka, the biggest battle shall be with your beloved now, yes?" Iruka nodded and tried to sleep, because in just a few hours he would be home.

_Iruka had just gotten off his jet when a voice broke through the large and loud crowd in the terminal,_ _"Iruka!" Iruka couldn't see the person but the voice alone told him who it was. He dropped his bag and ran into the crowd, his heart leaping with high hopes. His eyes settled on exactly what he wanted to see, Kakashi. He smiled and hugged the silver headed man in a tight embrace._

_ "Kakashi! How-how did you know I would be here? Now?" Iruka asked, putting a little space between himself and the other body._

_ Kakashi smiled lightly, "the principal told me your flight was coming in, and since this is the only airport in Konoha I figured it out. Why don't we get out of here, hmm? We have some stuff to talk about, do we not?" Kakashi finished, his eyes having a glint of something Iruka had never seen there before._

_Iruka nodded and he was swiftly pulled away out the air port, into a taxi, out of the taxi, and into a home he couldn't recognize. Once inside Iruka remembered the place well, it was Kakashi's apartment just much cleaner this time around. The books and papers were no longer scattered across the floor and Iruka could see the pale bamboo floor, the laundry was even put away and not strewn all over the furniture. He could see the leather recliner and large sofa in the middle of the living room. _

"_Kakashi, why are we here?" Iruka asked nervously, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something seemed wrong._

_Kakashi hadn't answered his question and so Iruka was about to repeat his question when warm and soft lips pressed against his tenderly. Iruka quickly realized why he was here and instinct kicked in, his inner wolf did not want to be bested. He quickly sent his tongue into the other man's mouth, to claim what was rightfully his. Iruka tasted all he could, his wet muscle glided along Kakashi's teeth and inner cheeks, and even fought with Kakashi's pink tongue. _

_Kakashi moaned lightly and gripped Iruka's shirt and pulled the brunette closer until their bodies collided. Iruka stumbled slightly at the brute force but quickly regained his balance enough to trap Kakashi between himself and a wall that was conveniently behind the other man. Iruka found himself being grinded into, the delicious friction of their lower bodies made him growl and grind back before he picked the other man up by his behind. Iruka broke the kiss, not only to catch much needed air but to also attack the grey eyed man's neck with kisses and bites. The noises Kakashi made, his moans and groans, only drove Iruka closer to insanity. Iruka began to jerk his hips up toward the gasping man's rump, grabbing said rear in both to make it slightly easier. _

_******__"Iruka maybe we should take this elsewhere?" Kakashi gasped as he felt Iruka pound him through their clothes. Iruka simply smiled and looked at Kakashi with lust filled eyes and saw the look returned. Kakashi nodded in the direction to the bed room and Iruka carried him there. Along the way Kakashi nipped and kissed Iruka's neck, he even left a couple of love bites here and there. All Iruka thought about was getting to that bed and showing Kakashi that he belonged to Iruka and that Iruka belonged with him._

_Once at the bed Iruka set Kakashi down, not gently but not dropping the poor man either. Kakashi just smirked and got on his knees in front of Iruka. No words were shared, none were needed, as they both stripped the other, each kissed newly found skin. Just as Kakashi had his last article of clothing removed Iruka found himself staring at the pale man. _

_Kakashi's skin looked to be that of the moon, pale and almost shining, No silver hair crossed his chest nor down the valley to his aching length. Iruka's eyes widened at the impressiveness of the man below him and licked his lips. Kakashi let out a slight groan and arched his hips, "Rukaaa come on, don't make me wait! I can't stand it," Kakashi whined, his head thrown back, exposing his neck. _

_Iruka was overwhelmed, this beauty of a man was calling out for him, just him. Iruka smiled and finished stripping himself. Iruka, not wanting to over think anything, quickly spat into his hand and made his length slick. He moaned at his own touch as he, as gently as he could in his nearly insane state, pushed one finger into Kakashi's entrance. The man below him groaned loudly and bucked his hips, humping Iruka's single digit. With that Iruka added a second finger and then a third, he wanted this to happen at that very moment and he was tired with the wait. With no warning to his lover, Iruka slammed his length into Kakashi's cavity.__**** **_**(free to read dear readers )**

"Iruka! Iruuuukaaa!" Calomn shouted, shaking the sleeping teacher rather harshly.

Iruka awoke from his fantasy, sad it was real but excited for the future. It was then he realized the tightness in his pants, he looked down and quickly covered himself. "What is it Calomn? I was in a-"

"Very fun dream?" Calomn laughed, "I know, I heard you moaning and growling. We are landing now, are you ready to go back home and work? Maybe get that welcome home you just dreamt about?" Calomn asked, as he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Iruka quickly blushed and stood with his back to Calomn so he could resituate his embarrassing predicament. Iruka grabbed his things and sat them beside his seat before sitting down again. His heart began to pound with excitement and nervousness. Many things awaited for him back at home, things he wasn't sure he was quite ready to deal with.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hannahneko~ thank you for the quick reviews you give! They make me happy =-)**

**Anyways! I am trying to wrap this story up because upon further inspection I realized its four years old! I didn't realize I hadn't updated in that long...anyhow I am writing this as quickly as I can without as many mistakes (my beta kinda left me) so honest I am trying to make this easier to read.**

Iruka walked off the jet and into the terminal, he saw no Kakashi and his heart fell slightly. What he did see was pink hair dashing at him, _Sakura…_he thought.

The girl slammed into her father and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and gently kissed the top of her head like some fathers do, only to look up and see his other two daughters. Hinata stood behind Temari, her face alight with the blush that never seemed to leave her and her eyes shone with happiness. Temari had her traditional smirk plastered on her lips as she raised her hand. Iruka high-fived her, knowing Temari wasn't one for excessive amounts of physical contact, and smiled. He had missed his girls, even though they were all different, that's what made his life so interesting.

"I-Iruka, who is w-with you?" Hinata asked, her body seeming to fade in and out of focus. Iruka knew how hard Hinata tried to keep her body solid; being a ghost must be as hard as being a were-wolf for Iruka knew how hard it was to not randomly change in the middle of the day.

"I'm Calomn, dear child, I was sent to stay with Iruka here while he was on vacation, so he didn't hurt himself." Calomn answered quickly, his smile was pleasant enough but Iruka knew better. _He knows what can be said and what can't about the island; I'll let him deal with the questions from the girls I guess._

"Let's head on home, girls. Calomn are you staying with us or do you have a place to stay? We, surprising, have a spare room if you want it." Iruka offered, he wanted to be helpful and give the other 'wolf a place to stay for helping Iruka in a time of confusion and fear.

"That would be nice Iruka, thank you," and with that they grabbed their things and left for Iruka's house. Along the way Iruka felt bad for Calomn, the poor man was bombarded with questions, "where did you go?", "What did you do?", "Why did you guys have to go on the trip and without us nonetheless!" Iruka's mind spun with the ways the three girls could re-ask the same question in just different words. Calomn only laughed at them and continued to answer each one, his patience didn't seem to wear thin, and for that Iruka was in awe.

When they finally got home Iruka was pleased to see the yard had been mowed in his absence and the house, on the outside, was clean. The two men gathered their things and the five of them went inside. Iruka had been expecting the worse, laundry everywhere, vases and pictures broken, piles of dirty dishes, and some empty blood bags spilling from the trashcans, but no, there was none of that and Iruka couldn't have been happier.

Just as the door closed Temari turned to Calomn and hissed, showing her fangs. "You stink dog, why are you really here?" She questioned Calomn, her eyes flashing.

"Temari! Stop, this man helped me on my vacation. He has done nothing wrong. He is here because I have asked him to come, so drop it now." Iruka ordered, quick to defend his new friend.

Temari shot Iruka and Calomn both a glare before going upstairs to her room. Sakura smiled gently at both men and went into the kitchen to get her something to eat. Hinata simply faded into nothing and went off to somewhere Iruka couldn't see for she was invisible.

"I'm sorry about Temari; she isn't very good with new people. She is quite over protective and such." Iruka apologized, bowing slightly to the other 'wolf.

Calomn just chuckled and smiled, "I am not concerned about her, if she wants to start something, don't think I cannot handle myself. You forget, my brother is Adair, and life with him was never an easy one. Now, about this spare room you were talking about?"

Iruka smiled lightly and pointed Calomn in the general direction he was headed and went into the spare room, originally meant to be the girls' hangout space. There was a large plush loveseat, which pulled out to be a bed, and a thirty-six inch flat screen television. The room was carpeted for the occasional wrestling and a couple different gaming systems atop the coffee table under the television. The colors weren't dull nor were they too exotic either. Pale blues and greens, mixed with bright yellows, Iruka knew these weren't girly colors but he liked the scheme and he had never heard any of the girls complain about his choices.

"Now Calomn, what are you going to do while I go to work? I'm sure you wouldn't have too much fun sitting in a classroom for a few hours doing absolutely nothing. Do you have any plans?" Iruka asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I plan on exploring, visiting some museums or something, learning how you manage to live in this world that lacks knowledge but excels in it at the same time. Maybe find myself someone that you have found for yourself in the process, who knows?" Calomn smiled and Iruka saw hope in the man's eyes. "By the way Iruka, doesn't school let out soon?" Iruka turned quickly and looked at the clock over the doorway. He smiled and nodded to Calomn before calling out to the girls he was leaving for a bit and should be home before it got too late. He gave Calomn his cell number and took off running through the front door and headed to the school.

Iruka couldn't believe his luck, as soon as he stepped onto the campus the final bell rang. As smoothly as he could with children streaming out of the building Iruka walked through the crowd and to his classroom. There stood Kakashi, who looked about ready to leave, at his desk looking out the window.

"Afternoon Hatake-san, have I missed too much to come back to class?" Iruka asked slightly out of breath. He couldn't believe the other man hadn't been one of the first to leave, but at the same time wasn't surprised the pale man stood in the room still.

"Umino, you have been gone quite some time," Kakashi stated as he turned to face the man he spoke of. Kakashi's voice alone made Iruka speechless, his face made Iruka blind to everything but Kakashi, with this in mind Iruka just stood there, a small smile on his lips. "Did you enjoy your vacation?" Kakashi continued as he walked over to Iruka.

Still stunned by the other man Iruka couldn't move, nor did he speak. _A month and a half is far too long to be away from this man. I need to say something or he will think I have gone mute or something. Come on Iruka! Say something! _"Oh um, ya, it wasn't all that great. If you want, you know," Iruka lightly scratched at the scar running over his nose, "we could go somewhere and I could tell you about it. It'd have to be somewhere private because I don't want everyone to know what happened," Kakashi raised a brow and smirked, "no no Kakashi not like that! It's about…about other things."

Kakashi smirked and nodded, "my little Iruka isn't a pervert, of course nothing like that happened. When do you want to go out? I know a great place for privacy and I can probably get the best seat there."

_Yeah….if you only knew how bad I could be Kakashi_, Iruka thought chuckling to himself before he responded, "oh um, whenever is good, if you could tonight, tonight would work for me. I'm sure the girls won't mind me coming in late."

"Give me an hour to have everything set up, yes? I just have to make sure I remember how to get there and the like. If this has to do with what I think it has to do, then the spot is perfect for this discussion, amongst other things. Meet me by the park at five, ok?" Kakashi asked, smiling down at the tan man, his eyes shined with an emotion Iruka couldn't quite place. Iruka simply nodded and was given a kiss on the nose. In his re-newed stunned stated, Kakashi slipped out between Iruka and the door frame with a chuckle.

Iruka stood there for only a couple minutes before everything clicked within his mind. He had a date, in less than an hour, with Kakashi Hatake, the town's well-known womanizer. Iruka was on cloud nine and couldn't have been any higher. He got this date, after being in a very loud and upsetting argument, and being gone for one and half months, he didn't want to mess up his chances of a second date. It was in that moment he realized he probably smelled something awful and became embarrassed for himself.

With a quick glance at his watch he figured he had enough time to take a quick shower and ran as fast as he could home. It took him less time than normal and without a word to anyone; Iruka guessed his house mates were in their respected rooms, jumped into the shower. He had a body that literally felt disgusting he needed to scrub and hair that needed a good wash. With the water warmer than what is probably recommended he scrubbed away at his skin, washed his, longer than normal, hair with shampoo and conditioner, and even shaved his facial hair that had been bugging him for only the Moon knows how long. When he stepped out he had about ten minutes to get dressed and to the designated meeting place.

Iruka went to his closet and looked for something comfy but nothing like a slob would wear. He found a nice back of blue jeans and a forest green button up; thankful the long sleeves covered the marks the cuffs made on his wrists, he didn't want to frighten Kakashi with the wounds. _Not too formal, but not too laid back either. I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard, because then I seem too easy, right? Right!_ Iruka thought as he slipped on his clothes and back out the door. Iruka looked at his car and quickly decided not to take it, he didn't know how long he would be out and didn't want to chance waking up the girls and Calomn with the car.

With that thought in mind Iruka silently thanked the Moon for the fact he lived so close to the park. It wasn't that far and if he was a couple minutes late he figured it would be fine. _Kakashi is normally late to the school board meetings so he may be late tonight. So there's no need to rush, right? If I get there too early surely I would look too eager. Then again, if I get there too late he may think I've stood him up, but why would I do that? That would ruin any chance I have, wouldn't it? I mean I don't want him to think that I think that I'm too good for him or something like that. _Iruka shook his head trying to clear it as he walked. He was starting to freak out like a teenager going on their first date, which for him it practically was.

The wolf inside Iruka didn't like the idea of sleeping around, sure his animal brethren did it for reproduction but Iruka's wolf was more concerned with the idea of one partner. When the wolf picks someone, Iruka has basically no say, he acts on instinct to try and win over the potential partner. With this in mind, dating around with people not up to standards, the wolf refused to put up with the thought. He did allow Iruka a kiss or two, dares people made or Iruka's own personal feelings clouding the wolf's judgment, but dating was never up for conversation. Iruka never minded, the wolf had great instincts when it came to people and stirred the man away from harmful people.

Iruka then realized that while he was in deep thought, his legs had been moving in the general direction at which the park was. He was surprised to find he was getting more nervous and antsy only to look up and find the moon was full. It was one of the evenings when the moon is so eager to come out and show her beauty she shines when the sun still holds the sky in his great hands. _Great, _he thought, _this night will be very interesting, even more so than I had originally thought. Please dear wolf, stay calm. Let me explain everything to him first and then, I will let you out. We will go for a run in the woods or something, just please. Stay quiet for a couple more hours or so._

**Ok, I'm trying to make the chapters longer but still have one major thing going on in each. I want to wrap this up shortly but if you feel it's moving too fast, let me know please! Reviews are loved, even those with some criticism sprinkled in! I try not to beg because I know how annoying it is and I won't say "only after I get 10 more reviews will I update!" because this story has taken way too long already! Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it**!


	12. Chapter 11

**Termophile57~ I had honestly totally forgot I had an account and a story after not looking at this for a few days and only came back because I had been reading other stories here. Plus I have had a lot of down time lately. Thank you so much for coming back! When I read your review I was like, "no way! They waited for me?" XD Thank you again**

**Nothing too extreme in this, next chapter though, hehe…**

Iruka looked up at the Moon one last time wishing for luck for that night, he would need it. _How am I going to do this? I think, hope, he will listen, he should, I mean he did agree to go out so…he should listen. _

"Iruka! You made it!" Kakashi called out, he was at the park's entrance. When Iruka looked up at the man he was yet again in awe of the other man's beauty. Kakashi wore a red polo, which showed off his arms, and a pair of black slacks. He had the air about him that was laid back but with his cool expression he could easily be taken to a fancy party.

"Hey Kakashi, sorry I'm a couple minutes late, I uh, had a couple things I needed to do." Iruka said as he scratched his scar again, it was a nervous habit of his.

Kakashi chuckled and slung an arm across Iruka's shoulder, "its fine, I was running a tad late too so its no problem. If you don't mind I figured we could talk here? I know a great place that's a bit secluded enough for our talk." Kakashi began to walk into the park, gently dragging Iruka along with him. Iruka simply followed the lead he was given, against the will of his wolf.

They walked for several minutes through paths and animal trails Iruka wasn't even sure existed. He was trying to keep up with all the twists and turns they made but he couldn't, there were just too many. He didn't mind that much though, nor did he mind the fact they walked in absolute silence. Iruka was perfectly content with it all due to the simple fact that since the path started extremely narrow Kakashi had grabbed Iruka's hand and walked in front of him. With their fingers intertwined Iruka would follow Kakashi mostly anywhere because he knew Kakashi would be there with him.

Suddenly Kakashi stopped and Iruka looked away from their linked hands to see a beautiful field with a smooth creek. At that moment Iruka was positive he had never seen this place or else he would have brought Kakashi here himself. With the sun just beginning to set Iruka got to see the creek shine with the colors of the sky, the reds and pinks, and even from the distance he was at he knew it was a perfect reflection from up close. There was but one solemn tree in the middle of the tall grass. The Japanese weeping Pagoda, similar to the western Weeping Willow, stood with its twisted and warped trunk and branches lower to the ground than your average tree and its leaves creating great shade from any extreme heat. Wild flowers dotted the space with bright whites, blues, and pinks, it reminded Iruka of a place he would go in a dream.

Iruka turned back to Kakashi only to find the other man had been watching him. "So you like this place I take it?" Kakashi asked, a slight smile on his face.

"It's amazing Kakashi. How did you find it? Certainly you didn't know this existed for a while, I mean the paths we took are well used."

Kakashi looked back at the entrance to the woods and smiled bigger. "It's a family secret I guess. My mother told me about it when I was very young and knew nothing of the world. She said that it was a very big secret because if a lot of people found out, it would become overrun with people and they would destroy it. She made it quite clear I shouldn't tell many people." He answered, his eyes shined with memory.

"Well, thank you for making me one of the few to know about it," Iruka said, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "So I guess we have a lot of talking about, don't we?"

"Yes, yes we do Iruka. Let's sit by the stream though, the water should be fairly warm." Iruka nodded and they made their way through the knee height grass.

They sat on the sandy bank of the stream, Iruka looking at the water, his heart began to pound. "Where do you want me to start?" He asked as he slowly turned his gaze to the other man.

"The beginning, I suppose. When it all began," Kakashi replied, he made eye contact with Iruka, which made the brunette even more nervous.

With a gulp and a nod Iruka began. "When I turned thirteen I hit puberty, and with that first full moon I shifted. It hurt something awful. Imagine all your bones breaking and reassembling under your skin, your teeth growing at an exponential rate, and all your senses heightened to an extreme level. My parents had no clue what was going on, how to deal with it, and so they did the one thing they knew, they let fear control them. I won't give you all the gruesome details but just a short description, there was a cage, lots of yelling and curses, prayers said, and a belt. Over the years I got through it. When I moved out I learned how to control myself, I began to shift when I said so and got to go out when I was the wolf. I went to college, got my degree in teaching, landed me a job at the high school, adopted three girls, everything was going great." Iruka smiled and looked at the sky. "It was perfect until the night the hunter shot at you." Kakashi looked away from the other man then, his heart heavy with grief. "I didn't make it home that night, some people like me kidnapped me. Took me to a place I have no clue where. Silver still hurts us, burns us and can leave scars. I was in a cell for that whole time, Kakashi; bound to the floor with silver cuffs. The only things that kpt me sane were my girls, my job, and you."

"Me? Why me Iruka? I cursed you, like your parents. I yelled and screamed questions that night at you. Barely let you talk when you answered my questions." Kakashi interrupted. He looked back at Iruka and saw the kindest look in his eyes.

"You took me to your home, after I turned. You haven't told anyone about me. Kakashi, you have kept my secret, I know because there are Hunters out there, humans that train to kill the supernatural." Iruka made the move to grab and hold Kakashi's hand gently in his own. "Your silence speaks volumes to me. I thought about you every day I was imprisoned and even on the way back. You were the first person I ran to see today." Iruka stopped himself there, he knew he had begun to get ahead of himself and had to be quiet now, to let everything sink in.

They sat there on that bank in complete silence for a couple moments. Neither man looked at the other for too long, nor let go of the physical link that attached them. Iruka wasn't sure what to do next, this situation was foreign to him in every way. He wasn't sure the silence was good or bad, if Kakashi truly understood what he had said, or if he had bombarded the white headed man with too much. Iruka's only reassurance was that Kakashi hadn't pulled his hand away.

Kakashi looked at Iruka and scooted closer, "I'm really sorry I was a jerk to you, you didn't deserve that. I want to make it up to you, however I can." Kakashi pulled Iruka's hand up and kissed it on the top.

Iruka simply smiled and gripped the other man's hand tighter. "You being here and listening is enough, Kakashi."

"I have but one request of you, Iruka. The cuffs you spoke about, can I see where they were?" Kakashi asked, his eyes showed the slightest hint of sympathy. Iruka nodded and gently pulled his hand away. Ignoring the slightly hurt look on Kakashi's face, Iruka pulled his sleeves on his shirt up. The red burn-like marks on his wrists were there, but the slight stinging gone. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't been expecting such bright red imprint on tan skin.

Iruka was surprised when Kakashi kissed his wrists, pleasantly though. A shiver ran up and down his spine, the kind that made his mind wonder to the dark side. Gently Iruka caressed Kakashi's cheek in his hand and pulled they faces closer. With only centimeters separating them, Kakashi was the one to close the gap. This kiss, unlike the one from that fateful night, was calm and tender. It made Iruka's heart skip a couple of beats and want to freeze time. This wasn't the kiss Iruka had imagined in his spare time, the hot and needy kind, this was what a kiss should be, patient and sweet. It made his wait worth every day, every hour, every minute, and every second.

There was no rush in the kiss, no biting or nipping at lips, no panicked tearing off clothes. When the men pulled away they weren't panting heavily, nor were they drastically in need of a bed. They were both smiling, Kakashi more so with his eyes, and relieved that it had happened the way it had. Iruka started to pull his hand away from the other's face, not wanting the Kakashi to feel pressured, but was stopped by when Kakashi held Iruka's hand against his cheek and leaned into it.

Iruka smiled bigger and leaned in again, this time he caught Kakashi slightly off guard and earned himself a gasp. Iruka couldn't pass this opportunity up and, as gently as he could in his excited state, placed his tongue into Kakashi's mouth. He caressed Kakashi's tongue with his own, tempting the man to play and deepen the kiss. Kakashi gathered the hint quickly and soon they entered a battle of tongue. Iruka scooted closer to Kakashi and pulled the other man onto his lap quickly. He placed his hands on the small hips of the older man and continued the kiss. Iruka didn't honestly want to rush anything, but he had waited so long for this moment to happen, and now that it had he wanted more.

Kakashi was surprised by his co-worker's boldness, he had never thought Iruka would be the one to take charge but he supposed the wolf had something to do with it too. Just to mess with the man, Kakashi grinded his hips into the man below him, earning a groan to escape their connected lips, he smirked in the kiss and pulled back. "You seem excited, Iruka." Kakashi joked, a chuckle escaped his pale lips.

Iruka barely heard the comment with his blood rushing in his ears. The poor man didn't realize just how badly he had wanted this night, his body screaming arousal. He could smell it coming off of Kakashi, it wasn't overwhelming but it was certainly there and Iruka wanted more. He nuzzled Kakashi's neck, sniffing, kissing, and biting at the skin, anything he could think of to do to stir Kakashi up more. What he was doing was working though, Kakashi made small grunts and moans, but it also made a bulge grow against Iruka's stomach. Iruka wasn't sure Kakashi knew he was getting this excited so Iruka did his best to move under the man, to show his own condition. This only made Kakashi moan and grind his hips; he wanted more friction, more heat, and more skin.

Iruka pulled back from the other man's neck and looked up into Kakashi's eyes. "Now would be the time to stop, because if we don't now, I won't be able to in the near future." Iruka said, laying Kakashi's choices in front of him.

Without missing a beat Kakashi connected their lips and held Iruka's head in place with one hand, the other sliding between their bodies to Iruka's shirt buttons. After a few moments of the bruising kiss and buttons being either broken off or undone Kakashi pulled back, his body on fire and length completely hard, "If I wanted to stop, I wouldn't be here Iruka. Now I'm sure your inner wolf wouldn't let me fuck you, so you need to do the honors because I'm not going home just yet, or I'm not going home alone."

His eyes completely serious and sober, Iruka just smiled an evil looking smile and growled lowly in his throat. "Kakashi, you may not want to go home with me, because I may just break your bed." His voice husky and deeper, Iruka had never been this excited, this bold, and he just couldn't wait to show Kakashi just what he did to the small and shy Iruka.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry it's taken me a while, my own love-life isn't too great so to put that much love into the characters is something I would rather not have to go through. Anyways! I shall try to write this for you, dearies! I truly hope this doesn't suck. Started on March 25****th****, finished 27****th****. ****This is straight lemon! I'm warning you now! Don't want to read, skip to next chapter!**

**BTW lonewolf, that thought crossed my mind a couple of times, I figured out if anything Kakashi would be a vampire but I'm not sure if I could write that in and make it a smooth transition from Human-Kakashi to Supernatural-Kakashi.**

Iruka continued to hold his smile in place while he stood, his arms wrapped around Kakashi's bottom to support the older man. He walked into the field, under the tree, ducking under the low branches. He gently set Kakashi down in the soft grass and kissed the man deeply, his mouth angled just so they could be closer. Iruka finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it behind him, caught by the tree.

Kakashi pulled back to look at the man above him. To his dismay though he could not see Iruka's body, the sun had set and night had fallen. So to sedate his curiosity he ran his hands along Iruka's front, his fingers ghosted over Iruka's chest and imperfect tummy. His hands reached around to Iruka's back and skittered over the lines made by the whip. Iruka arched his back away from the touch, a slight stinging surged through his body. Kakashi pulled his hands away and looked up at where Iruka's face would be. He felt as if the look he was being given was that of calm and loving eyes. Before anything else happened they were kissing again.

Lips against lips Iruka tugged Kakashi's shirt up to his chest and ran his hand over newly found skin. It was just how he had imagined, smooth and hairless. Iruka bit Kakashi's bottom lip before pulling away just long enough to rid the man of his polo. Iruka then situated himself between Kakashi's legs, their clothed rods created friction that both men needed. Iruka went back to Kakashi's lips, both pairs swollen but neither cared.

Kakashi did his best to slide his hands between their bodies to work on those evil things called pants. The button on Iruka's was giving Kakashi issues, it obviously wanted to be a cock block, literally, until Iruka noticed Kakashi having problems and saved the night. Soon enough pants were removed, boxers were included, and complete skin on skin contact was made. Both men moaned at the feeling, neither believed that it was happening but both were happy it was. Iruka ground into the man below him, their lengths rubbing, it made a growl escape Iruka's throat.

For a second Iruka had to stop, he had to keep the wolf calm, Iruka didn't want to hurt Kakashi like the wolf could. Slowly he reached to Kakashi's entrance, his finger simply rimmed the hole. Kakashi moaned and arched his hips, physically begging Iruka for more. Iruka licked his fingers, made them moist with his saliva, and slowly inserted a single digit. Kakashi gasped at the intrusion and was soon moaning. With one going smoothly Iruka inserted his middle digit, going faster than before and even scissored the older man a little. Kakashi gripped Iruka's arm with one hand and with the other pulled Iruka into a kiss, his mind foggy with pleasure and a hint of pain. The kiss only served to make Iruka more wanton for Kakashi, his hardened member throbbed to be incased in heat. Iruka slipped one more finger into Kakashi's crevasse, his momentum had not slowed in the least. At this intrusion Kakashi pulled out of the kiss and bit his lip. His body wasn't used to that kind of penetration.

Just when Kakashi's body had adjusted to Iruka's fingers, they were withdrawn. Iruka gently made Kakashi get on his hands and knees. Quickly, for Iruka had begun to think with his lower head than his brain, he made a makeshift pillow out of clothes for his lover. He placed the pillow in front of Kakashi, kissed the man's neck, and swiftly entered. Kakashi groaned, Iruka's fingers, even if three, were no comparison to his fully hardened length. Iruka awaited his lovers ok, completely sedated having been in closed in heat and tightness. After a couple moments, Kakashi pressed into Iruka's length, to signal he was set. It was as if someone had blown a whistle because Iruka was off.

He thrust into Kakashi with a speed Kakashi wasn't too sure about, pain still fresh in his mind, but nonetheless moaned at. He arched his back and moved against Iruka, making the length go farther than before. His heart fluttered, breath became labored, and sweat formed quickly along his back and chest. Iruka was having the same issues, his length beginning to strain against Kakashi's inside. Iruka picked up the pace and reached around the man before him. Kakashi gasped when his cool rob was suddenly grabbed by a very warm hand. Soon Kakashi was moaning again, a multitude of words, praises and curses, fumbling over his red lips. Kakashi's body began to tremble and he made a strangled noise when he came. Iruka's name fell from his lips as his head fell to the pillow.

Iruka, not quite done yet, maneuvered Kakashi onto his back without exiting the man. With his eyes having adjusted to the full moon's light Iruka could see the pale man in all his natural beauty. He growled at the thought of this man now being his, now accepting Iruka's love and returning it, now giving all of himself to Iruka. He continued to pound the lovely man below him. Iruka gently massaged Kakashi's sack and length, he wanted his lover to be ready for round two, ready for the pleasant end to their night.

Within moments Kakashi was back, his member stood at attention proudly. With his legs wrapped around Iruka's hips and his ankles locked, he bucked back into the auburn haired lover. Iruka moaned and bent down, his body still moved in its rapid jerks, and kissed Kakashi square on the lips. The kiss was messy and rough, tongue attacked tongue, teeth brushed teeth, lips were bit and sucked harshly, the kiss was as animalistic as Iruka had ever thought a kiss could be.

Minutes passed like seconds, and when the men pulled away from their fiery lip-lock both were breathless and on the urge of climax. Iruka buried his face into Kakashi's neck and bit. When he did Kakashi climaxed again and milked Iruka of his seed completely. Iruka groaned loudly into the neck he had linked himself to, while Kakashi cried out Iruka's name. Neither man could stop their hips though, the momentum stretched each man's orgasm.

When Iruka pulled away from Kakashi's neck he smelled blood and licked it way, he hadn't meant to break the skin but the wolf inside was happy with the mark. The love-bite was the symbol of ownership and love, it was a blatant sign to any other 'wolves, or humans, that Kakashi belonged to someone and would stay that way to the end of time.

Iruka, in his post-orgasm state of mind, almost didn't realize he was tied to Kakashi. Iruka's lower head had inflamed itself and wouldn't budge from Kakashi. Gently Iruka lay his head on Kakashi's chest, so as not to hurt himself, and kissed the damp skin there. Kakashi wasn't sure why Iruka hadn't pulled out, but didn't mind too much either. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and held Iruka. After several minutes Iruka was able to pull out of Kakashi and rolled off to the side. He didn't mind being the submissive one as he lay his head again on Kakashi's chest, just as long as Kakashi knew who was top-dog in the bedroom.

Kakashi leaned down and kissed Iruka's head. "I think this goes without saying but…I love you, Iruka."

Stunned by Kakashi's confession Iruka didn't anything in return for a couple seconds. He wasn't surprised Kakashi loved him, no that wasn't what got to the man, it was the simple fact Kakashi said it so openly and plainly, as if he said it every day. Those four words rolled off Kakashi's lips so easily 'I love you, Iruka.' It was enough to make Iruka nearly cry with joy. "I-I love you too, Kakashi, so much that I don't think you even have an idea that comes close."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that and smiled. "Well show how much you love me then." Iruka felt the challenge roll down his body, it sent him shivers of excitement. They looked at one another and were in a heated kiss all over again.

Hands groped skin, nails left angry red marks in their wakes, sounds of pleasure and need grew in intensity and volume. Both men wanted the other more than air but wanted to tease. Kakashi had underestimated Iruka's ability to control himself for after some time had passed Kakashi was the one to break.

"Iruka..ah…I need you now…" Kakashi moaned, his legs opening wide to the man atop him.

Iruka smirked, he had known he would win, controlling the wolf over the years had helped him out with self-control. He leaned down to Kakashi's ear and whispered, "how do you want me to take you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi squirmed and moved his hips up to his lover's, he had just wanted some simple friction. "Iruka please…I know you want to too.."

Iruka chuckled and licked Kakashi's ear. "I do, very much so, but I can wait. You have yet to answer my question, lover." Iruka ground his hips into Kakashi's, giving the other man the friction he desperately needed but not enough to finish him off.

Kakashi groaned and arched his back, his shaft had begun to get painful with the erection it was in. "Hard Ruka-kun, please.."

Iruka's ears burned at the nickname, his blush spread across his face, as he took Kakashi again. Iruka slammed his body into Kakashi's, his member slipping into the hole of heat and tightness quickly and harshly. Iruka growled at the sudden feeling, "you won't be able to walk tomorrow, Kakashi, I'll make sure of it." Iruka's body acted with a mind of its own, slamming Kakashi harshly, bringing the hardened member basically all the way out before pushing back in.

Kakashi nearly screamed Iruka's name, his nails digging into the others arms for stability while his legs wrapped around Iruka's back once more. Iruka grabbed one of Kakashi's legs and put it over his shoulder, making his thrusts deeper than before. Kakashi tried his best to help his lover, he moved his body to match each thrust, but could barely keep up with the supernatural being above him. This time Iruka found Kakashi's hidden spot. The man gasped aloud and gripped Iruka's arms tighter.

"Oh, so your happy spot is here" Iruka struck Kakashi's prostate again, "Kakashi? Right here?" Again it was struck and all Kakashi could do was moan Iruka's name. Iruka stroked Kakashi's length with his own thrusts, his own body ready for release at any moment.

When Kakashi came this time there was no sound from his open mouth, no cry to the moon and stars, no gasp, nothing that Iruka could hear. All there was was Kakashi's seed squirting from his exhausted member. His vision turned white with black dots while Iruka milked his shaft with his hand. Kakashi's hands fell from Iruka's arms and his leg wrapped around Iruka's waist also fell to the ground.

With Iruka's member having been squeezed so tightly this time around, he too came. His heart swelled as he watched Kakashi become completely undone. The man below him had such an amazing face, even more so when contorted into one of ultimate pleasure, Iruka lost himself for a couple moments.

Kakashi fell asleep not long after, his breaths had slowly come back to normal, and then deep with sleep. Iruka pulled out of Kakashi, his length completely drained of cum. Iruka grabbed a pair of pants he found, his to be exact, and wiped the sleeping man clean of the mess that covered his stomach. Iruka then lay next to Kakashi and cuddled up to him, having been perfectly fine to be the one awake.

Iruka was surprised to find the wolf inside him calm, only to figure it had something to do with the sex he had just had. Iruka thanked the Moon and her children for that night and fell asleep there under the Pagoda Tree, next to the love of his life.

**My first total, all the way through, lemons! I was really kind of nervous about this but I have done my research (other authors' stories on here helped) and so I think it went fairly well. Please! If you have made it this far, tell me what you think? I figure that there will be one more chapter, to wrap everything up, and that will be the end of this story. That way I'm not trying to drag this on, for the whole point of this story is now accomplished. Please though! Give me your thoughts, I'm sure there are issues grammatically and I apologize for that, English may be my first, and only, language but I am no English scholar and shall never be such. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully the next one will come easily to me and I will finish this soon! Ta Ta For Now**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi! Long time no see! At least it hasn't been a year, right? Warning, there is a lemon but nothing too graphic, I kinda rushed it along. I hope this isn't too bad/rushed.**

Iruka awoke from his deep sleep to see the sun poking out from the leaves of the Pagoda Tree. He looked down at himself, he had felt a slight breeze, and realized he was completely naked. Then his brain clicked on the fact there was another pair of legs beside his and also a body. Iruka couldn't believe that in his just-woken-up state of mind that he had forgotten about his night with Kakashi. His realization made him jump, and a smile to grace his face.

After he reminisced about his nightly time with Kakashi, Iruka stood and looked at his pants. To his delight, last night he had wiped up Kakashi's liquids with the inside of his pants, the stain left wouldn't be shown to the world, he wouldn't have to worry about it. Then he remembered something else, quickly he turned to Kakashi to look at the man's neck. There was the bite he had made, his mark to all who tried to bed Kakashi.

_It won't turn him. It takes a bite and for him to take some of my blood. _This thought of his relaxed him a bit, though his body sore. Iruka wouldn't lie to anyone if they asked the right questions, he would tell them what had happened under the tree, but he wouldn't just go around bragging about it, that wasn't his style. He gently leaned down and placed a kiss on the sleeping man's lips, before he gathered his clothes and slipped them on.

Kakashi stirred slightly, his lower body screamed at him in protest to his stretches. When he opened his eyes he saw his co-worker, and now lover, getting dressed, the sight, for an unknown reason to him, very attractive. He could get used to this scene, mind you in his home and not in the field they had slept in. He sat up leisurely, his arms groaned in pain, and whistled. Iruka stopped moving and looked behind him, a smile quickly grew on his face.

"Good morning Kakashi," Iruka said, his voice sounded happier than Kakashi had ever heard it.

"Neeee, Ruka-kuuun! I thought you would have a cute nickname for me by now." Kakashi chuckled and leaned over to Iruka. He kissed the man fully on the lips and pulled back not long after, but as slowly as he could. "Good morning Ruka-kun," his voice had been dangerously husky and it sent shivers all over Iruka's body.

Iruka took a deep breath to calm himself, "Kashi-kun, does that work? You need to get dressed; we can't stay out here all day. People will worry I'm sure of it."

"It works, for now, I'll think of one better for you later. Who will worry? Can't we stay a little longer? Play a little more?" Kakashi pleaded, his eyes darkening at just the thought of repeating things they had done the night before. In all his past 'relationships' Kakashi had been the dominant, the one to take charge and on top. Him being on bottom had been alien to him and yet he never felt more at home than under the lust-filled Iruka. The look in the younger man's eyes the night before had been more arousing than the touches, the thrusts, or the kisses he had received from passed lovers, women and men. Kakashi longed to see that look of burning brown eyes come from the normally shy man, he couldn't wait till their next love making, and he refused to wait. Kakashi reached for Iruka and gently rubbed the younger man's thigh, slowly working his way up, "just a quickie Iruka, please."

Iruka stopped what he had been doing entirely as soon as Kakashi touched him. His body going rigid, the wolf stirred. "Kashi, we have to…have to get back…soon." His mouth was failing him in that moment when Kakashi's nimble hand reached his member. He hardened almost instantly, which caused Kakashi to chuckle, and Iruka gripped a branch of the old tree. "Kashi…we can't right…right…" Iruka couldn't finish his sentence; the hand against him cupped his length and massaged it. Iruka's focus, in just a few minutes, shifted from going home and making sure everyone there was alive and well, to Kakashi and his hand, which was now working on Iruka's pants.

Kakashi was proud in himself, he had managed to change his stubborn lover's mind rather quickly and was even more thrilled when he was practically tackled to the ground. His head landed on his clothes, his body back into the same place he laid the night before. Kakashi pulled Iruka's hair and made the man above him come down for a kiss, just after he murmured, "do you know how sexy you are when you dominate, Ruka-kun?" His voice rich with lust had become extremely gravely, his shaft's head poking Iruka in the stomach.

In only minutes Iruka got Kakashi to arch his back and shamelessly grind into Iruka's thrusts. Kakashi's moans leapt from his throat while Iruka's wolf growled in Kakashi's ear. That morning was much quicker than the night before, Iruka knew where to stroke inside the older man and continually did so. This made Kakashi finish relatively quickly, about half the time as the night before, and Iruka came not long after.

Once the pair had managed to slow their breathing Iruka wiped Kakashi clean and once again started to get dressed. He turned to look at the man laying on the ground only to see Kakashi still naked. "Kashi-kun, you need to get dressed now. You got your quickie. I have to get home, there's a person there that I don't want any of the girls to get into a fight with, so please hurry." Iruka pleaded.

Kakashi simply groaned and within a few more moments both men were dressed. As they walked to Iruka's, Kakashi was finding it difficult to walk straight, his whole body was sore and didn't want to move much more than necessary.

After the short walk Iruka let them into the house to find that no one was awake yet. This put Iruka at ease and so he went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Kakashi followed him, not really knowing what else to do, and sat on the counter.

"Iruka! Good morning! Is this who you spent the night with?" Calomn's loud voice rung out.

Iruka nodded and blushed quickly. "Kakashi, this is Calomn, he's here to…um…"

"Keep an eye on Iruka; you know he had a pretty big trip not too long ago! It's wonderful to meet you, Kakashi! Iruka speaks _very_ highly of you." Calomn quickly covered, as he smiled brightly before he shook Kakashi's extended hand. "Firm handshake, good sign, good sign. I do hope your night went well? Everything that needed to be talked about, was talked about, I assume. Iruka, I was going to go sightseeing today, do you need me for anything?" Iruka shook his head and Calomn was gone with the wind.

"Is he a...'wolf too?" Kakashi asked, hesitant he wanted to know the answer.

Iruka simply nodded, "Kashi-kun, there are many creatures of the night that you don't know. Don't fear us, not all of us kill or harm you, we are not all the horror villains humans make us out to be. People, regardless of race, fear and hate what they don't understand, so please try to understand. This will all take time, but trust me, I will let nothing bad happen to you, ever." Kakashi nodded and smiled at Iruka.

After breakfast was ready the three girls came from their rooms and were shocked to find Kakashi in their kitchen. "What's Kakashi-san doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Girls, Kakashi and I are…well we…um…last night…" Iruka stuttered, unable to say what needed to be said.

Kakashi laughed and finished Iruka's statements, "Ruka-kun and I are together. We are now a couple and last night we made it official." Iruka blushed deeply and Kakashi smiled widely.

The girls just stood there in silence until Temari bursted, "Finally! Geeze you guys are slow! So are you moving in Kakashi or what?"

"If he wants he can, yes, but it's up to him, Temari." Iruka said, thankful he found his voice.

Kakashi smiled, "I would love to, thank you."

Months later Kakashi had been brought up to speed with everything, what the girls each were, what that meant for their life styles, and how that altered when he moved in. Kakashi handled everything a lot better than Iruka thought he would, but Iruka was pleased with it just the same.

Calomn moved out after meeting, and hooking up with, Might Guy, the enthusiastic gym teacher where Iruka and Kakashi worked. The two hit it off and seemed to be very happy until after more time passed and Calomn had to leave. Guy swore to Calomn he would wait for the other "youthful and energetic man" to return to continue their live together and after a tearful goodbye Calomn was gone.

The girls' lives continued, of course, for they are young women whos lives aren't even close to the end. Each doing their own thing, each making their own waves in the waters of life, each happy, which is all Iruka could ever ask for.

**Ok you guys, I'm done. I'm sorry this took so long. I hate writing endings and I am awful at it and I'm very sorry for that. Its hard for me to tie up all the strings and so it intimidated me to where I felt the need to rush. I hope this isn't too bad though! Thank you for all those of you who have stayed with me through all the bad writings, and thank you to all those who have just recently decided to give my story a chance!**


End file.
